A Disastrous and Yet a Happy New Year
by Ao Sekai
Summary: It is a companion of I Wish This Christmas. Their New Year's Celebration ends up worst than they expected.


A DISASTROUS AND YET A HAPPY NEW YEAR

**Summary: It is a companion of I Wish This Christmas. Their New Year's Celebration ends up worst than they expected.**

_December 26,_

_That was the most beautiful Christmas she'd ever experience since her mother passed away. She didn't seen it coming that Squall as Santa Claus. Giving her the precious presents ever by surprising her and most of all, he cooked dinner for her. Replaying those moments, Rinoa wasn't able to sleep well._

_December 27_

_They are in Esthar when they visit several places after places whole day just like he promised using Ragnarok. Rinoa though slept a little she was been energized. That was their second time together after three years. Wearing their cold weather outfit, of course the commander will never ever forget the red scarf on his neck given to him by his girlfriend as Christmas present which was the most precious treasure that he ever received. Finding a place to take rest, they view the night sky partially lightened up by the beautiful fireworks. Cold winds run to their bodies, as Squall secretly glancing on a woman beside him loving the way the wind blows her beautiful, shiny and silky hair then he looks up at the sky again. _

_It's his lover's turn to do the same thing but a small smile curled on her lips when she comes closer to Squall and suddenly kissed his cheek. She laughs softly on his shocked expression and he smiled anyway and wraps his arms around her shoulders to keep her away from coldness._

_December 28_

_Squall lovingly waking her up to continue their vacation but when she opens her eyes she greets him in a sad hoarse voice. "Good morning Squall." She looks low._

"_Rinoa, is something wrong?" He put his hand on her head and gasped. "Oh no! You're having a fever." _

"_I'm sorry Squall… Achooo sniff, sniff." She groans. It is their supposed to be day two of their 'walking together'. So many places to visit but it might not happen anymore. He's very disappointed because he wants to show all of them to her. _

"_Squall don't worry, what we did on our first day together after three years is enough, so day two or day three is unnecessary". Rinoa said as she gently squeezes his hand. _

_Squall is whispering something comfortably to her then he opens up his cabinet, bringing out his first aid kit and a basin. He washes a clean white cloth and puts it on her head then reminded her to take rest and he will go to help them to buy items for the preparation for the upcoming New Year. _

Present Day

Balamb Garden is back in Balamb Town and its population is absent because most of them want to spent their New Year with their love ones so even the higher ups like the 'Orphanage Gang' take some time off outside the Garden.

At Edea's Orphanage at Centra, the women are in charge of cooking responsibilities while the guys are making an improvised fireworks holder, setting up tables and chairs for the New Year's Eve. And Rinoa is the one who starts up the gossips since there were questions unanswered. Good thing that she feels well recovered.

"I want to ask, whose idea was it to turn Squall into Santa Claus?" The raven haired angel asks while all of them are preparing for the New Year's Eve.

"It was Squall's idea. All of us were really shocked that he requested it . I think he saw something in you when you're around with children. He wants to experience that I guess." Selphie said as she reached for a dirty plate to wash it.

"I couldn't believe it, he asked for our help. We're really glad that he really did and assisted him in every way we can." Quistis said while mixing all the ingredients in one bowl.

"I didn't know he'd done that and that really surprised me." Ellone said however there is important thing that she really wants to say to Rinoa and since he is a topic, it made her remember.

"Rinoa, actually you don't have any idea how terrified he was when you told him about forgetting him if he doesn't keep his promise. The truth is he really wants to be with you but there was really something he must do. Believe me."

"Not only that Rin, Irvine told me that every night before they sleep Squall was always in tears looking up on your picture and Zell was secretly looking at him pretending to be asleep." Selphie gives her a rueful look.

"Honestly, I really don't have any idea. The only thing on my mind that time was to be with him and embrace me. When only four of you made it back well you know how I felt about it without any knowledge that he's behind Santa Claus."

Quistis told her the story behind everything that day.

_One day before Christmas Day Squall was actually made it back first at the Garden by going through the secret path the he's the only one who knows. Before that he checked all his money earned from their three year mission which is too much for him. While on Ragnarok, he ordered Irvine and Selphie to buy Christmas items at any shops while Quistis and Zell bought his costumes. Calling his dad Laguna and Ellone, he asked them to bring him back at Garden via a car. Laguna and Ellone made it to the secret path that Squall told them then brought all the items he needed inside without even letting those guards see them._

_Meanwhile on Ragnarok, the four remaining people spent hours in gift wrapping and when finished they put it all on the truck then brought all of them on its destination. The Ragnarok decided to dock at Esthar Station to spend the night before making back on Garden the next day._

_Christmas day, _

_After fixing Squall, Laguna and Ellone wishing him good luck as Selphie is been heard making announcement the door opens and he finally went out. The first thing he did was to look for Rinoa, and his first reaction was __**'wow'**__. She looks stunningly beautiful and gorgeous, of course he is really eager to be with her but he have to fight that feeling otherwise his plan will end up in failure. _

_He is trying to get closer to her when the four people hug her trying to listen and when she finally asked them about Squall and as expected on Zell's answer, she left smiling just to hide her disappointment but she's really that obvious to them. Her anticipation just ruined. _

_While she's gone Squall told Quistis to look for Rinoa in secret for he's already tensed that she might go back home. Squall is finished his job then get his second bag, and the good news from Quistis was: she was sitting alone near the Garden's main entrance then she leads him to her there and wishing him good luck. _

Rinoa was silently in awe after hearing that story and didn't even know how to respond. Selphie and Quistis told her that he wants to show her that he's really changed since they met. Ellone also reminded her not to tell Squall that they'd told her about that story for he doesn't want to be the center of attention.

The day turns to night and all of them finished their work and seem they're relaxed. The foods and drinks are served in, they enjoying what'd they forgotten for a long time thanks to GF's usage but the difference is Seifer made it back for he's forgiven, Ellone is been welcomed back after sent away for her safety and welcomed the newest member of the Orphanage Gang, Rinoa Heartilly for losing her mother at early age. She may have a father but doesn't feel his presence. She treats Matron as her teacher when it comes to being sorceress.

Squall and Zell came a little bit late carrying an ice chest containing drinks and then he glances at Rinoa with a handsome smile on his face.

Rinoa immediately runs and embraces him tightly as if she doesn't want to let him go. Squall tries to get off but Rinoa refuses and hugs him even more tightly thinking about what the other girls told her that day.

Rinoa finally gets off from his arms gazing up at his blue eyes, Squall responds by gently take her hand and the other hand brushes her hair at the back of her ears and claimed her lips with his. Whoever watches them, it seems he doesn't even care anymore.

Seifer thought _"Wow, what's gotten to him? He is more open and friendly than ever. I guess you still don't know how lucky bastard you are puberty boy. Nonetheless, you should be thankful that this angel of yours just found you."_

Looking on his watch Irvine says they have thirty seconds for the countdown. Selphie opens the bottle of champagne and she starts to pour it on their glasses. They have now only 10 seconds for a year's change.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, …. Happy New Yeeeeaaaaar" The sounds of fireworks start to play in the sky from far away.

Squall is pulling out something from his pocket. It is box of sparklers, he opens it up and distributes it one by one and he lighten it up using his lighter. He talks to Rinoa. "Don't worry Rin, its safe. This is what we always do every New Year when we're kids and Zell always crying and screaming though." He chuckles.

Seifer heard that and starts to sing "Cry baby Zell, Cry baby Zell"

Zell reacts "What did you say?"

"Hey relax, calm down. That's why you'd been called Chicken-wuss because you're too emotional."

"Shut up. Almasy" and then Zell laughs reminiscing those moments.

"Squall, the lights coming from it, it's beautiful." Rinoa comments.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

And then, Quistis said the same line she mentioned a long time ago. "_Let's set up some fireworks."_

Unfortunately, the skyrocket holder loses its balance and fell down on the ground because it didn't followed the number of it's capacity however the fireworks have already lit up courtesy of Irvine.

"Oh my Hyne!" Seifer exclaimed. "Rockets incoming."

Quistis screams "Noooooo! Run for your lives!" they are running scared as the sky rocket fireworks fire in a wrong direction and they are seeking safe places to hide. Thank Hyne nobody is hurt but anxiety is seen on everyone's faces.

**New Year's Day 10:00 am,**

All of them still sleeping not only they finished the party at 3:00 am but the hangover still on their bodies. They we're not able to clean up their mess.

Squall is groaning in headache_. Achooo. Sniff, sniff, shiff,. _ He is now the one who gets sick.

"Don't worry Squall, I'll be here for you even if you recovered just call me." Rinoa softly said with her face covered with face mask. Finished watching him, she tells him to get well soon and kissed his forehead before she leaves to sleep still in fatigue. Then Squall closes his eyes with a little smile forms in his lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year Everyone and don't ever play fireworks unless you wanna lose some of your parts of your body.


End file.
